


Childish Fears

by trinuil



Series: To Rule a Realm. (Thranduil x Reader x Fíli) [11]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drunkenness, Elven Wine, Elves, F/M, Fear, Guards, Middle Earth, Mirkwood, Sloppy Makeouts, Thunderstorms, Traditions, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We get fluffy with Thrandy :D<br/>Enjoy!<br/>I don't own these characters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Childish Fears

**Author's Note:**

> We get fluffy with Thrandy :D  
> Enjoy!  
> I don't own these characters.

The next day you were woken by a soft but serious voice. You stuck your head out of the covers and saw a slender woman with knee length strawberry blond hair that was held back by ropes of braids.  
She flashed a stiff smile and bowed her head.  
“I am Cerilla m'lady, I’ll be your new hand maiden. I’ve drawn you a bath and laid out your clothes”. You got up and smiled, pulling your hair away from your face, “It’s nice to meet you Cerilla”.

You washed and dressed, and stepped back into your room. Cerilla was waiting for you next to the dresser, “come m'lady, I’ll do your hair”. You sat and let her do her job, she was to the point and not very warm like Daria back in Rivendell, but to be fair you’ve only just met her.

“The king asked me to tell you that he will be away and that he expects your presence in his study tonight when he returns”, she said in one breath. Thranduil rarely left the palace, you wondered where he could have gone off to.

“Done m'lady”, she stepped back and you inspected her handiwork; your hair was slicked back with a medium sized french braid in the middle of your hair that started from your forehead. As it snaked down your back tiny braids starting from near your temples joined it. “It’s beautiful..I love it” you exclaimed touching the braids. “Would you like a headdress m'lady?”, she asked as she sorted through he chests of jewelery on the dresser. “I’ve got one already picked out” you said thinking of Thranduil’s old gift.

– –

You’ve gone to his study as night fell, but he wasn’t there. After an hour or so of sorting through his book collection, you returned back to your room. You were quite disappointed, you haven’t seen him since you arrived here. You thought you’d go back and check in a few minutes and you got comfortable on one of the ottomans near the open balcony. You gazed at the starry sky while a soft breeze blew in carrying the distinct smell of pine, lavender and rain. You felt relaxed and at ease, then before you knew it you were dreaming.

You woke up with a start, you heart pounding to the point it hurt a bit. Thunder rumbled in the distance and lightning flashed right outside your balcony. You tried to catch your breath. Saying that you were afraid of thunder was a huge understatement. At home you would go crawl into Arwen’s bed when it rained at night. There was no one here.

You jumped as another bang of thunder shook the room. You were shaking as you walked out of your room hoping to find someone still awake in the halls. You walked aimlessly but only found guards stationed outside some entrances. Then you suddenly remembered Thranduil’s request to meet him in the study. You picked up the pale pink tail of your dress and ran upto his study. You knocked and entered to find it empty. You knew there was only a slight chance he’d be there..everyone was asleep by now.

Thunder echoed in the halls and consumed by your childish fear, you found yourself walking upto Thranduil’s room. There were guards outside his door but they knew who you were and decided to look away. The door was ajar but you knocked just in case. There wasn’t any response but another boom of thunder had your shaky feet stepping into the room.

It was dark, but a flash of lightning lit up the room and you saw his bed, which was empty. You looked around trying to make out objects and him, if he was in here. “I waited for you”, his serene voice echoed in the room. You finally saw him standing next to an open window, his had rested on the stone wall supporting his slanted body. He was topless you realized. “I waited too, but you didn’t come”, you defended, stepping closer you saw he was holding a goblet. Of wine, you presumed.

“I was delayed” he retorted, but his voice seemed a bit shaky, it would have gone unnoticed but anyone else, but you knew him. “How much have you had to drink?”, stepping closer you made out five crystal carafes strewn over the windowsill, all empty except for the sixth one which was half full. “What concern is it of yours?”, he turned around and almost dropped his goblet. Putting it down he began, “You fixed it…you look just like you did..so long ago”, he walked over to you, his stride a bit wobbly. He clumsily took your face in his hands, “that day I knew..I knew that I had lost my heart to you…I knew it was wrong. I still do. Elves love only once…but that day..you killed me and brought me back to life a new elf”, he was drunk. But his confession rang with honesty and pure desperation to get you to understand.

He stepped back a smirk curling his lips, “Why have you come to me tonight princess? Was it the thunder?” He picked his goblet up and downed it all in one gulp. You blushed, “yes, you know my fears..you know me well”. He turned around and filled his goblet again then he turned to you again, before coming closer. He pressed the rim of the goblet to your lips and commanded “Drink”. You did as he bid, the wine tasted sweet like summer and autumn together, you tasted berries and something else..something else that made it divine. He pulled the goblet away from you and saw a trickle of wine run down the corner of your lips. He threw the goblet on the floor, took your chin in his fingers and lifted your face up so that you were looking into his eyes. You felt his breath on your lips, he smelt just like the wine but with a hint of fir, “Why didn’t you tell me this sooner…years ago?”, you breathed, the next thing you knew was his tongue sliding over the corner of your mouth catching the drop of wine.

“I’m not worthy. But I want to try to please you..win you”.

You let out a sigh, that felt nice. You finally noticed that your pulse was skyrocketing and heat was spreading out through your body. He wrapped his arm around you and pulled you in till you were flat against his muscular chest. You felt his hard, defined muscles poke at you through your thin dress. He let out a sigh and placed his forehead on yours. A loud roar of thunder made you jerk and grasp his arms and bury your face under his chin.

He let out an amused chuckle and lifted you up in his arms, walking over to his giant bed he placed you on it. “Get comfortable princess, the storm will last the night”, then he walked upto the window and finished the carafe of wine before he walked upto a couch and settled in.

You curled up under the silk sheets and stared at the canopy above you. You took a deep breath, “I feel the same”, you looked over at where was sleeping, you sat up and said “my king won’t you join me? I’ll feel much better if you were here”. You weren’t sure if he’d fallen asleep because he didn’t move, then he stirred and got up and slunk under the covers next to you. You didn’t make contact. 

It was very quiet till another roll of thunder made you jump and your hand fly up to grab Thranduil’s forearm but instead your hand rested on his left pectoral. You blushed when it hit you. He lazily reached up and took your hand in his and with a quick pull he had you nestled by his side with his strong arm around you. When lightning lit up the room again, you looked up at him; he had his other arm tucked under his head and eyes closed in a blissful slumber. He was a sight to behold you thought. His hair was strewn around him and his lips looked so inviting.

A sudden wave of love washed over you and you slowly crawled up and placed a kiss on his lips. His lips were soft like a butterfly wing and tasted like wine. His eyes popped open and focused on your face, his lips parted like he didn’t believe what you’ve done. His hand around you found its way to the back of your neck and pushed you down gently so that your lips pressed on his again. 

You kissed him slowly, cautiously and so did he, but you knew he was burning with desire to crush your lips and claim your tongue. You kissed him harder, your hand cupping his face, he had you on top of him in a flash. He kissed you with all the passion he could muster and you felt wetness seeping between your legs. 

You bit his bottom lip, pulling at it till he moaned in pleasure, you snaked your tongue into his mouth which he let you do willingly. He tasted so sweet and you were intoxicated by it, you felt his hands on your hips as he pushed you down onto his crotch. You gasped as pleasure in the form of swirling electricity unfurled at the base of your navel. He kissed your neck and left a smattering of love bites across your neck. You were panting and so was he. He rolled his hips against yours and you responded with a long hitched moan. 

“N-noo..” he moaned and you came back to earth with a sudden realization. You can’t do this. Elves only had sex after they get married. You pulled back, slid off him but still stayed huddled next to him. Both out of breath you laid there for a good ten minutes. He finally put his arm around you again and pulled you up for a long loving kiss. “I’ve waited so long for that..”, he whispered. 

You were falling asleep but you managed a smile and a kiss on the side of his pectoral. 

He was just as drowsy as you were, possibly even more because of the wine. Soon you were both in deep slumber and the rain continued to pour ouside.


End file.
